Backtracking to Happiness - - - Chapter 8&9
by ks1
Summary: Read and find out. Please Review!


  
Backtracking to Happiness Ch8  
  
Thanks to May for uploading my fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters. Towns,  
restraunts, etc. are all figments of my 'off course' imagination.  
  
Suggestions are welcome.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Juliete and Ezra had left their campsite that morning around six o'clock.  
Ezra was surprised to find Juliete up and ready to go but she was. They  
hadn't seen any of the others since they had been back at Horizon and they  
weren't looking. Their game plan was to make everyone think they were lazy  
and didn't want to win. They had just found their fifth clue and Ezra was  
getting tired. Juliete hadn't slowed down once though.  
  
Juliete: Come on Ezra, lets go.  
  
Ezra: I need a break. Peter has us running all over this place. We've been at  
it for three hours now and only found five clues.  
  
Juliete: I guess we're making good time then.  
  
Juliete was in her perky mood, as usual. Ezra hoped she had grown out of it,  
but found out after they found there second clue that she hadn't. Juliete had  
jumped up and down as soon as she saw it and still hadn't stopped.  
  
Ezra: Competitiveness is good Juliete, but you're going a little to fast for  
me.  
  
Ezra sat down on the grass and started breathing hard. They were at the edge  
of the woods. They had just gotten their clue from the ropes course. Juliete  
had climbed up and gotten it.  
  
Juliete: Ok, five minutes but that's all. We have to beat the others.  
  
Ezra: I doubt they've even left their sites yet.  
  
Juliete gave her little perky smile and took a seat beside Ezra.  
  
Juliete: I'm setting my watch. Five minutes is all you're getting.  
  
Ezra held up his hands as if he were surrendering.  
  
Ezra: Fine, just give me that many, please.  
  
Ezra laid back in the grass and closed his eyes.  
  
"I wonder how Daisy is doing?" Ezra thought to himself.  
****************************  
  
Daisy and Rosie stepped outside the lounge, they were both covered in black  
ashes.  
  
Daisy: I can't believe we just did that.  
  
Daisy was in a pretty good mood today which surprised her. "It's because of  
the letter I wrote" she told herself. "Now I only have to figure out a way to  
give it to him."  
  
Rosie: Why did Peter hide a clue in the fireplace?  
  
Daisy smiled to herself.  
  
Daisy: Because I was gothic when I came to Horizon. Always dressed in black.  
  
Daisy brushed some more of the ashes off of her clothes.  
  
Rosie: Good thing we didn't wear white.  
  
Daisy just gave her a smirk/smile.  
  
Daisy: What does the next clue say?  
  
Rosie unfolded the little sheet of paper her and Daisy had worked so hard to  
get. She got a confused look on her face.  
  
Rosie: Where for art thou Romeo?  
  
Daisy gave a little devilish grin.  
  
Rosie: What? Shakespear?  
  
Daisy: We were going to have a play here once. Ezra claimed he wrote it---  
  
Daisy's mind trailed off.  
  
Rosie: Are you ok?  
  
Daisy snapped out of it.  
  
Daisy: Yeah sorry. Ezra wrote a play once entitled Bobby Jo and Gillian, it  
was just like Romeo and Juliete, although Ezra claimed he had never read the  
play.  
  
Daisy didn't want to tell Rosie the whole story so she just told her where  
they could find the clue.  
  
Daisy: Ezra gave me a copy of Romeo and Juliete to read. I trashed it.  
That's where the clue will be.  
  
Rosie: Two things, why'd you trash it and how are we going to find your trash.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* Curious little person aren't we?  
  
Rosie: Sorry.  
  
Daisy: Don't be sorry for every little thing. I trashed the book because I  
wanted to, but Sophie saw me do this so she picked it up. She put it in the  
library. She said it was mine if I ever wanted it.  
  
Daisy's mind wondered off. She got a brilliant idea and headed back inside.  
  
Rosie: Where are we going?  
  
Daisy: To the library.  
  
"I know how to deliver my letter." She thought to herself.  
********************************  
  
Scott and Shelby were sitting under a tree. They had only found three clues,  
but it wasn't for a lack of trying. They had left their site early that  
morning and found their first clue. It led them to the woods, which led them  
to another spot in the woods. They had come to the conclusion Peter had sent  
them on a wild goose chase.  
  
Scott: This sucks. I can't believe Peter did this to us.  
  
Shelby: Come on Scott, this is Peter we're talking about here. He'd do just  
about anything as long as it has a reason.  
  
Scott: Is the reason to get me ticked off?  
  
Shelby:*sarcasticly* Well if it is, his plan is working.  
  
Scott couldn't help but smile. "At least we're talking again" he told  
himself. Scott wanted to take it farther, but Shelby had warned him not to  
push it, so he wasn't going to. "I'm not going to jeapordize any chance I may  
have."  
  
Scott: Read the clue again.  
  
Shelby unfolded the piece of paper and started laughing.  
  
Scott: What?  
  
Shelby: We read it totally wrong. We've been walking out here for no reason.  
  
Scott: You're kidding right?  
  
Shelby: Nope. It says ' Steps from dorm to dock equals steps from ropes to  
clue'  
  
Scott: Greek?  
  
Shelby: Yeah.  
  
Scott: We're supposed to count the steps from the boys' dorm all the way to  
the docks. It'll take twenty minutes to get all the way back to the dorms and  
then count the steps to the docks and come back to the woods?  
  
Shelby got a little grin on her face.  
  
Scott: What?  
  
Shelby: We don't have to count them.  
  
Scott gave her a confused look.  
  
Shelby: We just have to count from the ropes course.  
  
Scott: How do we know how many steps?  
  
Shelby: I counted them once when I was sneaking out to meet you.  
  
Shelby was a little embarrassed to say this, but she did. Scott gave her a  
smile.  
  
Scott: Seriously?  
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Shelby: Nothing better to do.  
  
Scott: Well let's go.  
  
Scott and Shelby both got to their feet and headed off to the rope course.  
***************************  
  
Auggie and David had water up to their knees. They had been searching for a  
clue along the riverbank when they fell in. Not completely but enough to get  
them wet.  
  
Auggie: I can't believe Peter did that. Planting a clue near the water.  
  
David: He knew we'd fall in.  
  
Auggie: Yeah, it's one of his plans or something.  
  
David: Can't wait until he bunks with us tonight, we can turn the table a  
little bit on him.  
  
Auggie: What you got in mind?  
  
David just gave a little smirk.  
  
Auggie: Yo man, I'm glad I'm on your side this time.  
  
David: Why thank you. I am the Master of Disaster.  
  
Auggie just gave a little smile.  
  
Auggie: Yo, so what's the next clue say?  
  
David: 'I'm clean, how about you?'  
  
Auggie and David both had a confused look.  
  
Auggie: What? Did he know we'd be fallin' in the water or something.  
  
David: You never know.  
  
Auggie: Showers?  
  
David: Nah, too easy. This is more than showers, we gotta think.  
  
Auggie: Did he ever ask you if you were clean? Besides durin' your admitt?  
  
David got a 'thinking' look on his face.  
  
Auggie: Think of anything?  
  
David suddenly gave a smile.  
  
David: Do you want to pick the lock or should I?  
  
Auggie: What are you talking about?  
  
David: Peter's office. I asked him if he was clean the day he admitted me.  
  
Auggie gave a laugh.  
  
Auggie: Yo man, that was smart.  
  
David: Ha ha very funny.  
  
Auggie: What'd he do?  
  
David: Flipped out on me.  
  
Auggie: No way, Peter?  
  
David: Yep, I think I caught him on a bad day.  
  
Auggie: Truely. We better get goin' , I want to beat 'em all.  
  
David: Lets go. Can't wait to find out where this hunt leads us.  
  
Auggie: It leads us to Jules and Rosie.  
  
Auggie and David looked at each other and then took off running.  
**************************  
  
Sophie sat on a bucket behind the wood shed. It was all a part of Peter's  
plan that he had made up the night before while they were stargazing. She was  
waiting for Peter because he had been paged and ran off to make a call. She  
was worried but couldn't let that distract her, she was looking for the  
Cliffhangers.  
"Funny how I still refer to them as the Cliffhanger's and 'my kids'" Sophie  
thought to herself.  
Peter walked up and took a seat on the bucket beside her. She noticed he had  
a confusing look on his face, but a grin as well.  
  
Sophie: Peter, what is it? Who was that on the phone.  
  
Peter: Kat, she'll be here tomorrow morning and she's bringing a surprise.  
  
Sophie: What's the surprise?  
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Peter: I don't know she wouldn't tell me. She sounded really excited about it  
though, and I could hear Hank in the back ground telling her not to spoil it.  
  
Sophie: hmm…  
  
Peter: My thoughts exactly. I wonder what it is?  
  
Sophie: or who it is?  
********************************************************************  
Next: What's at the end of the clues? What does David have in store for Peter?  
(Thanks for all the spelling tips. Guess my spellchecker isn't working and  
spelling isn't my best subject!)  
  
  
Thanks to May for uploading my fanfic.  
  
Daisclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters. Towns,  
colleges, resturaunts, ect. are all figments of my 'off course' imagination.  
  
I'm open to suggestions.  
  
[This is a long chapter. Let me know what you think of the length]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Backtracking to Happiness ch9  
  
It's mid afternoon and the sun is shining through the trees. Peter and Sophie  
sit scrunched behind some bushes in the woods. They were waiting for the  
Cliffhangers to arrive. It was all part of their plan. They waited behind  
the woodshed until they saw everyone get their last clue and then they took  
of to where it was going to lead everyone.  
  
Sophie: What do you think will happen?  
  
Peter put his finger over his lip and pointed to Ezra and Juliete walking  
into the clearing.  
  
Sophie gave a surprised look that they were the first to arrive.  
  
Juleite: We made it Ezra. We beat everyone.  
  
Ezra looked around and finally saw the stick that they were supposed to put  
their flag on. He handed the flag to Juilete.  
  
Ezra: Would you like to do the honors?  
  
Juliete gave her perky smile, took the flag from Ezra, and attached it to the  
stick.  
  
Juliete: I can't wait until everyone sees that we beat them!  
  
Ezra: I wonder why Peter and Sophie sent us here?  
  
Ezra surveyed his surroundings. There was a lake which Auggie had tried to  
prevent a fight at which led to all the Cliffhangers going for an afternoon  
swim and then chopping so much wood the next day they had blisters.  
  
Ezra: Remember this place?  
  
Juliete shook her head yes. "This is where Auggie first kissed me", she  
thought to herself.  
  
Ezra looked around until he saw a log they could sit on and wait for the  
others. He didn't know how long they would be, but the last clue told them to  
wait here, so they were.  
Ezra pointed the log out to Juliete.  
  
Ezra: What say we take a seat?  
  
Juliete walked over and sat on the log. She was thinking about Auggie and her.  
  
Peter: I was wondering if they would remember this place.  
  
Sophie: Why? What's so special about here?  
  
Peter: Well, when Jeff found out Auggie had dyslexia things weren't to hot  
around here. Auggie went around picking fights with people. One guy  
challenged him to a fight and they met here. All the Cliffhangers got word of  
it and followed. Auggie thought twice about it though and tried to make  
piece. The guy shoved him in the water and Auggie pulled him in when he was  
offered a hand. This led to all the Cliffhangers and a few other people going  
for an afternoon swim. Frank saw it and let them go, but the next day they  
chopped enough wood to build Horizon.  
  
Sophie couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Sophie: Where were you when all this happened?  
  
Peter: Visiting Chloe, Frank told me about it. He found it quite amusing,  
unlike Hannah.  
  
Sophie was glad Peter and she had overcome talking about Chloe. They had  
settled it and she was happy.  
  
Peter: Juliete didn't go for a swim, she stayed out. Frank saw Auggie give  
her a kiss. I am assuming this is what started a chain of reactions that led  
to Scott and Juliete's break up.  
  
Sophie: *sarcasticly*and I thought you kept out of their personal lives?  
  
Peter: I noticed this with my eyes Soph. No prying at all.  
  
Sophie:*sarcasticly* I'm so proud of you then for that.  
  
Peter looked up to see Scott and Shelby walking into the clearing.  
  
Scott: How in the heck did you guys beat us?  
  
Ezra and Juliete turned around, startled by the sudden sound of Scott's voice.  
  
Ezra gave a little smile and Juliete gave a squeal.  
  
Juliete: We won fair and square.  
  
Scott: Ok, but how in the heck?  
  
Ezra: Simple, we were in shape.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, the shape of an overweight gorilla.  
  
Juliete just smirked at her.  
  
Juliete: Very funny. Ezra and I worked hard to win, so HA.  
  
Scott: Whatever, least we're second.  
  
Scott walked over and put their flag on the stick.  
  
Shelby:*sarcastic* How long have you two been awaiting our momentous arrival?  
  
Juliete let out a squeal.  
  
Shelby: Heck Queeny, what was that for?  
  
Juliete: You're back Shelby.  
  
Shelby: Well duh.  
  
Juliete: I mean you and your mean attitude is back.  
  
Shelby: Thanks, I think.  
  
Juliete ran over and gave Shelby a hug.  
  
Juliete: Glad to see you again, the real you.  
  
Shelby: Ok…  
  
Shelby knew Juliete was right. The sarcastic part of her was back, but not  
all of her. "Guess I'm doing a good job of hiding it" she told herself. She  
and Scott hadn't really spoken much, unless they were just kidding around.  
This was fine with Shelby though because she didn't want to get into any  
emotional conversations.  
  
Ezra patted the log.  
  
Ezra: Pull up a log, no telling how long a wait we'll have.  
  
Scott and Shelby joined Juliete and Ezra in the wait.  
  
Sophie: What's your out take on this situation?  
  
Peter: I don't know. Seems they've talked something over though.  
  
Sophie: Something, but not everything.  
  
Peter: At least something's a step.  
  
  
Daisy and Rosie stepped out of the woods, planted their flag on the stick and  
went to tell everyone they had arrived.  
  
Daisy: Least we didn't come in dead last.  
  
Everyone looked up shocked to see Daisy and Rosie.  
  
Scott: Can't believe you guys beet Auggie and David.  
  
Daisy: Odder things have happened today.  
  
Juliete: Like what?  
  
Daisy: You and Ezra made it back alive.  
  
Juliete just smiled at her.  
  
Daisy: Is there a point as to why Peter brought us here?  
  
Shelby: Peter did it. There's always a point.  
  
Daisy: What would it be?  
  
Ezra: not a clue.  
  
David and Auggie walked up behind the group.  
  
Auggie: Yo man, how did you guys all beat us?  
  
Daisy: *sracasticly*We're just a talented group of individuals.  
  
Ezra looked at Daisy. She was acting strangely he thought. "She's hiding  
something with that sarcasim again" Ezra tells himself.  
  
David: Why here?  
  
Scott: Not a clue.  
  
Everyone just stood there, starring at each other, and at the water.  
  
Juliete: Do we just wait here?  
  
Shelby: I don't know but it's HOT out here.  
  
Ezra: I'm forced to agree with you there.  
  
Auggie: You Scott, I gotta tell you something, come here.  
  
Auggie started walking towards the water, followed by Scott. They stopped  
about a foot away from it. They were up above it and Scott looked down at the  
water. (It isn't far down) S  
  
Scott: What is it?  
  
Auggie: I'm sorry.  
  
Scott: For what?  
  
Auggie: For this.  
  
Auggie reached out and pushed Scott into the water. Everyone ran to look down  
to see what Scott was going to do. He came up above water.  
  
Scott: Ezra, give me a hand will ya.  
  
Ezra bent down and held his hand out to Scott.  
  
Scott: Thanks.  
  
Scott pulled Ezra in with him and everyone broke out in laughter.  
  
*In the bushes*  
  
Sophie: What are they doing?  
  
Peter: Having fun. Shh  
  
  
  
Ezra came up above water and started laughing.  
  
Shelby: Looks like fun.  
  
Auggie: Sure does.  
  
Auggie and Shelby jumped into the water, splashing everyone else.  
  
Juleite: Ewww, now I'm wet.  
  
Daisy:*sarcaticly* Oh no, lets not get wet.  
  
Juliete just smirked at Daisy.  
  
David: Daisy?  
  
Daisy: What?  
  
Daivd shoved Daisy into the water. Daisy came up above water.  
  
Daisy: You're dead.  
  
Rosie shoved David into the water, and then followed him.  
  
Auggie: Come on Jules, it's cool in here.  
  
Juliete shook her head no, and sat down on the ground.  
  
Shelby came up from above water to see Scott a few inches away from her. She  
looked up at him, and for the first time they made eye contact. Shelby  
quickly looked away. She started walking out of the water and took a seat by  
Juliete.  
  
Shelby: What's you problem?  
  
Juliete: Nothing, what do you mean?  
  
Shelby: You never want to get in the water. No one's going to think you're  
fat Juliete. That was five years ago, we're older and maturer now.  
  
Juliete: I know but…  
  
Shelby: You and Auggie had your first kiss here didn't ya?  
  
Juliete looked up surprised.  
  
Juleite: How'd you know?  
  
Shelby: Come on, I notice those things.  
  
Juliete gave a smile.  
  
Juliete: Is the water warm?  
  
Shelby: No, it's cool. It's just right. Come on.  
  
Juliete sat there thinking for a few minutes…  
  
Juliete: Ok, let's go.  
  
Shelby got up and then pulled Juliete up. They ran and jumped into the water.  
  
  
*In the bushes*  
  
Sophie: I wonder what was said in that conversation.  
  
Peter: Whatever it was, it worked.  
  
Sophie smiled at Peter.  
  
Sophie: You're brilliant. Planning all this and everything.  
  
Peter: You did as much as me Soph.  
  
Sophie: I know, but still, you're brilliant.  
  
Sophie and Peter went into a kiss.  
  
  
  
Daisy swam over to Ezra.  
  
Daisy: Can we talk later?  
  
Ezra looked over a little surprised.  
  
Ezra: Sure. Is everything ok?  
  
Daisy: Oh yeah, it's fine. I just wanted to talk with you.  
  
Ezra: Ok.  
  
Daisy swam off and left Ezra with his thoughts.  
  
"I hope this is about what I think it is." Ezra thinks to himself.  
  
  
Auggie had noticed that Juliete had gotten in the water, and he went over to  
talk to her.  
  
Auggie: You got in?  
  
Juliete: Shelby talked some sense in to me.  
  
Auggie: Cool. I'm glad.  
  
Juliete: Auggie, do you remember--- do you remember  
  
Auggie: Me kissing you?  
  
Juliete looked up with a smile on her face.  
  
Juliete: You remember?  
  
Auggie: Of course Jules, I'll never forget as long as I live. You don't  
forget somethin' special like that.  
  
Juliete started crying.  
  
Auggie: Don't go soft on me now.  
  
Juliete looked up smiling.  
  
Juliete: I'm sorry.  
  
Auggie: Nothing to be sorry about, I was just playing with ya.  
  
Juliete: Oh.  
  
Auggie: Jules, you want to talk about marriage sometime?  
  
This caught Juliete off guard.  
  
Juliete: Yes!  
  
Auggie hugged Juliete and they continued talking.  
  
  
David: Everyone come here.  
  
Everyone looked over at David who was standing in the middle of the lake.  
They all went out to see what he wanted.  
  
Scott: What?  
  
David: I have an idea. Auggie and I talked about it. Peter sent us on this  
hike  
  
Shelby: Loony hike.  
  
David: Yeah. He and Sophie are bunking with us tonight, I think we should  
have some fun with them.  
  
Scott: Why did you have to tell us that all the way out here?  
  
David looked around as if to make sure no one was watching them.  
  
David: I don't think we're alone out here.  
  
Ezra: You may be right, this is Peter we're talking about.  
  
David: Ok, here's the plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter: What do you think they're up to?  
  
Peter and Sophie were watching the ongoing meeting between the Cliffhangers.  
  
Sophie: I'm not sure. What makes you think they're up to something.  
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Peter: I don't know, I guess I know them so well.  
  
Sophie: They're probably just talking about the hike.  
  
Peter: You're probably right.  
  
Peter wasn't totally convinced about this, but he didn't want to jump to any  
conclusions.  
  
Sophie: I guess they all had fun.  
  
Peter: Yeah  
  
Sophie: I still can't believe they all got in that dirty water.  
  
Peter: They haven't been together in a while, they're just looking to have  
fun and we should let them have it.  
  
Sophie nodded her head in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
David: So does everyone understand?  
  
Everyone shook their head yes.  
  
David: Shelby, you fill Kat in on the plan when she gets here, and I'll talk  
to Hank.  
  
Shelby: check.  
  
David: Everyone else know their parts?  
  
Everyone shook their head yes.  
  
David: Ok, if Peter and Sophie ask why we were out here like this, I found  
something and was showing it to you, get it?  
  
Everyone: YEP.  
  
Ezra: Everyone look around like you're looking for something.  
  
Scott: Yeah, I agree. Peter and Sophie are around here somewhere. They  
probably wanted to make sure war didn't break out.  
  
Scott looked over at Shelby real quick and smiled. She just nodded.  
  
Daisy noticed this "Maybe things are calmer", she thinks to herself.  
  
Auggie: Yo man, say something catchy so that they can hear it if they're near.  
  
Shelby:*sarcasticly* Like what? Guess it's not here?  
  
David: Whatever is fine.  
  
Everyone left the spot and got out of the water talking about loosing sight  
of the big fish.  
  
  
  
  
Sophie: Fish?  
  
Peter: Maybe that explains it. Let's wait a minute and then we can go get  
them.  
  
Sophie nodded her head 'ok'.  
******************************  
  
Ten minutes later the Cliffhangers were all sitting around talking when Peter  
and Sophie walked up.  
  
Shelby:*sarcasticly* You could have come out of hiding sooner ya know?  
  
Peter and Sophie looked at each other, surprised that their secret had been  
revealed. They smirked at Shelby.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* Denial is all part of it.  
  
Peter and Sophie didn't say anything.  
  
Ezra: Since you already know that Juliete and I won, what's our prize?  
  
"They're still sharp" Sophie thought to herself. "Couldn't get it by them."  
  
Peter: Pride, like I said.  
  
Juliete: Oh, come on Peter. I finally won something and there's no prize?  
  
Peter: Nope. Except…  
  
Ezra: Except what?  
  
Peter: Well, Kat will be here a little later and she's bringing a surprise.  
  
Scott: Well, what is it?  
  
Auggie: Yeah man, don't leave us hangin' like this.  
  
Peter: She didn't tell me. She just said she had a surprise.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* Surprises… they aren't good for a person.  
  
Ezra looked over at Daisy. She was still acting weird and Ezra couldn't quite  
figure out why.  
  
Sophie: Everyone is acting like their old selves I see.  
  
Shelby:*sarcastic* So observant…  
  
Sophie just gave Shelby a smirk.  
  
Sophie: I try.  
  
David: If Kat's coming can I at least go take a shower? I don't see what the  
hike was for just yet. I know there is a point to it though. So far, I've  
just gotten HOT.  
  
Peter just laughed.  
  
Peter: Let's go.  
  
Everyone headed back to Horizon. Peter and Sophie led the way followed by  
Auggie and Juliete who were hand in hand, and David and Rosie who were hand  
in hand. Ezra and Scott were behind them, followed by Daisy and Shelby.  
Shelby and Daisy let everyone go farther ahead so they could talk in private.  
  
Shelby: What's wrong?  
  
Daisy: What makes you thinks something's wrong.  
  
Shelby just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Shelby: I can just tell.  
  
Daisy: I took your advice.  
  
Shelby looked at Daisy.  
  
Shelby: Really?  
  
Daisy: Yep. I sure did.  
  
Shelby: Have you given it to him yet?  
  
Daisy: Nope. I know how and when I am though.  
  
Shelby: Soon?  
  
Daisy: When the time is right.  
  
Shelby: How will you know?  
  
Daisy: Call it a sixth sense.  
  
Shelby just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Daisy.  
  
Daisy: What happened out there between you and Scott?  
  
Shelby: Nothing, he just apologized for being a jerk.  
  
Daisy: Which you appreciate but you can't do anything about it because he's  
leaving soon. Am I right?  
  
Shelby shook her head yes.  
  
Daisy: Like I said before Shelby. This is your decision, not mine, and I  
know you'll make the right one.  
  
Shelby: Thanks. So… How is Rosie?  
  
Diasy: Nice.  
  
Shelby: Really? How did she ever end up with David?  
  
Daisy and Shelby joked about this the whole way back to Horizon.  
  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews. The more revies the sooner chapter 10 is  
out, you don't want to miss it!  
  
  
Next: Scott and Shelby have a heart to heart talk.  
  
Kat and her surpise arrive.  
  
David explains his idea.  
  



End file.
